The Rose's Death Curse AZUMARIA
by Missie Alice
Summary: Nesse drama, nem tudo é o que parece.Tb tem banstante sangue e outras coisas pesadas. Censura:18 anos xD hehehe... Alerto que de início parece algo bem comum, mas com o passar dos trechos, surgem os mistérios... Espero que gostem!


**Capítulo 1-**_O Anjo que me traz a Esperança__._

_Não me sufoque! Não arranque minhas asas... _

_Deixe- me voar e... _

_Tire-me desta escuridão._

_Minhas lágrimas já se esgotaram e agora o próprio sangue escorre de meus olhos._

_Minha alma amaldiçoada está jogada nesse mundo sem destino. _

_Viver ou morrer já não importa mais._

_Mas quero voar, nem que seja pela última vez._

_Devolva- me as minhas asas..._

_Por tudo que é mais sagrado_."

Inglaterra, 18 de Julho de 2008

Lyah tocava piano excelentemente bem. Naquela noite, era uma melodia triste, capaz de tocar o coração de todos que a escutassem. Seu espírito chorava novamente.

Alguém bateu na porta interrompendo: toc, toc, toc! Lyah parou subitamente de tocar:

- Pode entrar!

- Olá Lyah, eu te interrompi?

- Imagine Allan. Eu já estava mesmo pensando em parar.

- Abel está preocupado com você. Faz cinco horas que está trancada na sala de música.

- É mesmo... Eu vou me desculpar com ele!

- Não será necessário! Por que não vem dar um passeio? Ainda são 7h da noite e é sexta- feira. Existem muitas coisas a se fazer aqui em Londres numa sexta- feira à noite, e você precisa se animar, Lyah!

- É... Eu acho que você tem razão. Mas...

- Ficar trancada neste palácio como uma princesa não tem graça né?

Lyah sorriu por um breve momento, como se estivesse saindo de uma depressão.

- Sendo assim minha princesa, - disse Allan beijando levemente a mão de Lyah - eu sou o príncipe que vem resgatá-la. Diga-me princesa, onde está o dragão?

- Ei Allan, eu já peguei as chaves do carro - dizia Logan entrando na sala.

- Já que você perguntou onde estava o dragão, ele se chama Fyer Logan von Eizendrith Lefrain.

- Hahahah! - riu Allan

- Ei!! Ninguém diz o meu nome inteiro pra fazer piada!!

- Acalme-se Logan, a Lyah só fez uma brincadeira. Apenas uma brincadeira.

- Não me lembro de ter permitido brincadeiras! Mas mudando de assunto, que horas a gente vai?

- Logo, logo... Eu só estava chamando a Lyah.

- ELE VAI?!!

- ELA VAI?!!

- É... Sim. Para os dois.

- Sem essa, se ela for eu não vou!

- Eu digo mesmo! De qualquer forma eu nem poderia mesmo...

- Nossa... Como vocês são teimosos! Deviam se entender melhor, afinal já faz quatro anos que vivem nessa casa... Quer dizer, nesse castelo de 363... 364, não... 363 cômodos né?

- Eu é que vou saber?! - disse Logan.

- São 367! Eu, que moro aqui a bem menos tempo que você, sei disso. Que vergonha!

- Você sabe por que é uma interesseira, sua desgraçada!

- Eu sei porque eu presto atenção, ao contrário de você que é um asno, desatento, grosso e severamente infantil!!

- Cala a boca sua anormal!!

- Vem fazer calar então!!

- Com prazer!

Logan foi avançar e Lyah também, mas Allan interviu e segurou os dois:

- Parem já com isso! Vocês estão indo longe demais!

- SAI DA FRENTE ALLAN!! - disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

- Abaixem o tom. Está dando pra ouvir os gritos lá da sala. - disse uma quarta voz, masculina e bem centrada.

- A... Abel! – surpreendeu-se Lyah.

- O que está havendo aqui?

- O de sempre: estão brigando. Eu chamei ambos para sair e isso virou motivo pra briga.

- Foi ela que começou! - disse Logan.

- Mentira! Você que é o esquentado e vive implicando comigo sem nenhum motivo!

- "Nenhum motivo"? Quem você pensa que é e que moral você tem pra dizer isso? Ponha-se no seu lugar! Você tinha é que ter vergonha na cara e entender, porque afinal, quem é que vive se escondendo por aqui hein?!

Lyah foi aos poucos se constrangendo conforme Logan continuava:

- A verdade dói não é? Se você não tivesse sido...

Mal Logan terminou de falar, e Abel não se conteu: calou-o com um murro que imediatamente o impulsionou para o chão.

- Você é deprimente Logan! Não diga o que não sabe, ou pagará muito caro depois - disse Abel.

Lyah já estava chorando, mesmo que discretamente:

- E... Ele tem razão. Eu não tenho o direito... Nenhum direito...

Lyah saiu às pressas e abatida da sala de música. Allan ia atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Abel:

- Deixe-a. Eu mesmo falarei com ela. Também tenho um pedido a lhe fazer: não a chame para eventos fora da propriedade, Lyah não está autorizada a sair deste castelo. Quanto a você, - dizia Abel agora dirigindo-se a Logan que já se levantava lentamente - da próxima vez que falar alguma merda eu irei costurar a sua boca com arame. - disse por fim, saindo da sala em seguida.

- Por que ele defende tanto aquela bruxa?

- Ele deve ter seus motivos Logan. E você exagerou, de fato não deve falar o que não sabe.

- Mas esse é o problema Allan! Eu não sei de nada, nada sobre ela! Abel simplesmente a trouxe pra cá três anos antes de contratar a sua irmã... E disse que ela iria morar com a gente. E eu queria saber por que!

- Eu não sei Logan, mas tudo tem o seu tempo certo para acontecer. Abel deve ter tido o seu motivo. E aqui ninguém se desentende com ela, só você que tem que ser sempre do-contra.

- Você não entende!

- A única coisa que eu entendo é que você não passa de uma criança mimada. Você devia crescer um pouco.

Allan também saiu da sala, deixando Logan sozinho.

_"Um caminho de sangue foi traçado..._

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

_Por que me faz vestir a coroa de espinhos?_

_Eu já não sinto mais dor, eu já não sinto mais nada..._

_Então por que me sufoca?"_

Lyah estava dessa vez literalmente chorando. Mas silenciosamente, não fazia escândalo ao chorar.

Pouco instante depois se pôs a enxugar as lágrimas, pois alguém batia na porta: Era Abel, que logo depois já entrava no quarto e aproximava-se lentamente de Lyah.

Abel era incrivelmente bonito. Seu olhar era vivo e intenso... Algo que se aprofundava ainda mais com o místico realce do lilás, a cor de seus olhos. Seu ar também era de alguém superior e influente. Ele era divinamente sedutor. Seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, com um corte que dava uma leve ondulação nas pontas, o que o deixava moderno. Era alto, de bom porte, e vestia-se de modo elegante e neoclássico (sobre-tudo, camisas, e outras roupas de cores neutras, muito preferencialmente o preto). Sem sombras de dúvidas, Abel representava a superioridade e a perfeição em pessoa.

Ele chegou bem perto de Lyah, que estava sentada na cama, e manteve os olhos fixos e uma expressão calma. Moveu lentamente seu braço na direção da menina, e depois a sua mão que, logo em seguida, tocou suavemente sua face... Caçando uma singela lágrima que ainda escorria de seus olhos.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu estou...

- Você não devia mentir para mim Srta. Lyahsvie - disse Abel sentando-se na cama, e ficando de frente pra Lyah... Ele direcionava-lhe um olhar que transmitia segurança.

- Mas... Eu não estou mentindo.

- Lyah... Quando eu lhe trouxe aqui foi para que não sofresse mais. Foi para que nunca mais precisasse chorar. Até então eu tenho me esforçado ao máximo pra isso.

- Eu sei Abel... Me desculpe.

- Não me peça desculpas. De fato eu a vejo sorrir todos os dias. Você faz brincadeiras e levanta o astral de todos como ninguém, mas... Não há sequer uma noite que você deixe de chorar, e tem dias que você passa o tempo todo sem sorrir e se esconde em algum lugar para ficar sozinha...

Lyah não suportou e voltou a chorar.

- Por que Lyah? Me diz o que eu preciso fazer... Apenas me diga que eu...

- Você não precisa fazer nada Abel. Você já fez muito por mim... Parar de chorar cabe a mim mesma fazer. Eu prometo que vou me esforçar.

- Então comece agora. Não sabe o estado que fico ao vê-la desse jeito.

Lyah pôs-se a enxugar as lágrimas, e instante depois Abel a abraçou bem forte, e Lyah correspondeu... Acalmando-se lentamente.

_"Quando o meu anjo-da-guarda chegar e me tomar em seus braços fortemente,_

_Então eu estarei livre..._

_Ele me dará asas e me permitirá voar._

_Enxugará as minhas lágrimas e me dirá que ainda há esperança._

_Mas nesse momento eu não desejarei mais nada. _

_Apenas lhe pedirei que me abrace,_

_E não me solte..._

_E não me deixe sozinha..."_

Dia seguinte. Lyah já estava na cozinha onde costumam tomar o café da manhã. É grande, bem arejada e com uma delicada decoração. Lyah costuma ser a primeira a acordar, com excessão dos empregados, e ela mesma fazia questão de preparar o café.

- Bom dia Lyah... – dizia Alllan entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia Allan!

Em seguida, Lyah ficou a observá-lo por alguns segundos. Percebendo isso, Allan perguntou:

- Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

Lyah sorriu aleatoriamente e respondeu:

- 18 anos, não?

- Oh, céus!! E eu ainda tinha esperança que tivessem esquecido.

- E como eu iria esquecer do seu aniversário? - disse Lyah sorrindo - E a sua irmã está super empolgada, elaborando uma festa há meses!

- É eu sei... Aquela lá não perde sequer uma oportunidade de fazer uma festa.

- Você não está contente?

- I... Imagine! Claro que estou! Agora eu finalmente sou maior de idade!

- Bom, então sente-se ai! Em homenagem ao aniversariante eu preparei o melhor café-da-manhã do mundo! Tem tudo o que você gosta Allan.

Lyah foi colocando as coisas na mesa enquanto Allan se surpreendia:

- Nossa Lyah!! Você fez tudo isso?

- Exato. Croassaits de chocolate, bolinhos prima-vera, panquecas com várias opções de recheio, torta de morango, panquecas americanas, torta de banana, croassaits de queijo, pães-de-queijo, vitamina especial, Milk-shake, sucos e outras coisinhas a mais...

- São os meus preferidos! Eu... Nem sei o que dizer Lyah.

- Não diga nada, apenas coma! Espero que goste.

- Hahaha!! Lyah, não diga besteira. Você deve ser a melhor cozinheira do mundo!

Logan entrou nesse mesmo instante na cozinha. Estava usando óculos escuros. Passou avoado e foi direto para a geladeira, da qual retirou um energético e começou a beber. Depois de uns goles, finalmente falou:

- E ai, como se sente com 18 anos?

- Sinto que vou precisar ser mais responsável.

- Sei bem... Também senti isso.

- É mesmo, às vezes me esqueço que você é mais velho que eu.

- Dá um tempo...

- Logan... - dizia Lyah - Os seus olhos...

- O que foi? Tá preocupada comigo?

- Bom, é... Sim. Eu estou preocupada.

- Como você mente! Aposto que está se matando de rir por dentro!

- Jamais! Eu estou falando sério!

- Não se faça de boazinha!

- Chega Logan! Nada de brigas por hoje, ok? – interviu Allan.

Logan deu uma breve pausa sem deixar de encarar Lyah, e depois disse, após tomar outro gole de energético:

- Está bem. Mas só porque hoje é seu aniversário. É uma pena que essa bruxa já o tenha enfeitiçado.

Lyah abaixou a cabeça e não revidou. Logan saiu da cozinha pela porta que dava no pátio lateral do castelo.

- Não liga pra ele não Lyah. Um dia ele ainda vai se arrepender por tudo que faz e que diz. - disse Allan consolando Lyah.

A quarta pessoa a entrar na cozinha não podia ser ninguém menos que Helena, irmã de Allan e governanta do castelo.

Helena exerce essa função há pouco tempo, antes disso esse cargo fora exclusivo de sua falecida irmã mais velha Nathalie, que tinha pelo menos o reconhecimento de Abelard. Nathalie morreu jovem, como uma governanta extremamente fiel e eficiente, além de uma grande admiradora de Abel, por mais frio e limitado que ele fosse, e ainda o é. Assim, por respeito aos anos de trabalho, Abel transferiu o cargo para sua querida porém problemática irmã. Inclusive também permitiu que Allan, o irmão mais novo, e Marie, filha de Nathalie agora aos "cuidados" de Helena, vivessem no castelo.

Helena não é tão eficiente quanto à irmã, mas possui perspicácia e ousadia, o que a faz digna de ser a governanta do ilustríssimo Castelo Eizendrith.

O grande problema é que Helena nutri uma paixão doentia por Abel, na verdade essa paixão existia desde a época em que sua irmã ainda trabalhava para ele. Além disso, Helena possui uma personalidade difícil_. _É muito ambiciosa, manipuladora, vingativa, detesta perder e é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para alcançar um objetivo.

Agora se formos levantar a curiosa questão do porquê de Abel manter alguém assim com um cargo tão importante em sua residência, deve ser pelo simples fato de Abel ser – ou pelo menos já ter sido – pior do que ela. Ele é muito calculista e incapaz de dar um único passo sem pensar. A resposta para a dúvida é que Abel, além de tudo, gosta de manter esse tipo de gente por perto. É como uma forma que ele encontrou de testar a influência que ele exerce até mesmo sobre esse protótipo de indivíduo. E realmente, Helena seria totalmente incapaz de fazer algo de errado que passasse despercebido por Abel. Resumidamente, ela é apenas mais uma peça submissa de seu império.

- Allan!! Meu irmão querido, feliz aniversário! O seu presente eu te entrego depois, na hora da festa. Eu convidei uma legião de pessoas, todos os seus amigos, amigos do Logan e da Lyah também. Tem meninas lindas Allan! Por que você não aproveita e arranja uma namorada?

- (Ela está excitada) Ah, é mesmo né? Eu prometo que vou tentar...

- Também contratei 10 DJs... Espero que seja o suficiente... Eu também contratei aqueles animadores de festa! Ainda tenho que concluir alguns detalhes do Buffet e da decoração. Será a festa do ano!!

- (Ela está muito excitada) Boa sorte maninha! Estou contando com você hein?

Enquanto Helena falava com Allan, Marie se aproximava lentamente de Lyah. Ela tinha cabelos bem loiros e olhos grandes e azuis. A menina cutucou com o dedo a perna de Lyah, que até então decidira não participar da conversa entre os dois irmãos, e tentou chamar sua atenção:

- Lyah... Lyah...

Lyah olhou para baixo, sorriu, abaixou- se e respondeu, entusiasmada com o encanto de Marie:

- Bom dia princesa! Você está linda como sempre! Me diz mocinha, o que você quer comer hoje? Pode me dizer que eu faço!

- Eu... Eu quelo batata flita...

- Batata frita? Mas a essa hora da manhã Marie? Não... Isso vai te fazer mal. Deixe que eu vou preparar algo especialmente pra você. Espere só um pouquinho, ai mais tarde eu faço batata frita, tudo bem?

Marie acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

- Isso... Que gracinha! E já é tão educadinha...

- Ah, Lyah querida - falava Helena - Você poderia ficar com a Marie por algumas horas? É que eu estou muito atarefada e não sei se vou poder ficar...

- Pode deixar Srta. Helena. (já é de costume... eu devo ser a pessoa que mais dá atenção pra Marie por aqui)

- Obrigada querida, você é um anjo!

Na grande realidade por traz do pano, Helena odiava Lyah. E nem é preciso ser muito inteligente para saber o motivo: ciúmes. Lyah devia ser entre todas as criaturas do mundo, a única que recebia a atenção de Abel. Uma atenção considerada mais do que especial. Lyah era a única pessoa com quem Abel conseguia manter grandes vínculos. Ele a conhecia profundamente, e ela também o conhecia e o compreendia como literalmente ninguém fora capaz, não por falta de tentativa, mas sim por impedimento do próprio Abel.

Ambos possuem uma relação íntima e uma proximidade que é mais do que incompreendida por olhares terceiros. E Helena não fica nem um pouco de fora desses últimos mencionados.

Abel estava em seu quarto, nem um pouco modesto, arrumando-se para sair. Vestia um elegante e transado sobretudo preto, ao qual deixou aberto; sua camisa era de seda e também preta assim como, é claro, a sua calça. Ele encontrava-se muito elegante, e nada antiquado.

Sua aparente juventude era impressionante, Abel aparentava ter por volta de 25 anos no máximo. E o mais curioso é que há 10 anos tinha a mesma aparência. Era como se para ele o tempo não existisse, e era fato que ninguém sabia ao certo a idade de Abel.

- Bom dia Abel !- dizia Helena entrando no quarto - Você já vai sa...

- Helena... Desde quando lhe dei permissão para entrar no meu quarto sem bater? Primeiro você deve bater, e só depois da minha autorização é que deve entrar.

- Ah, sinto muito Abel. É que eu pensei que...

- Não pense! Se quiser sobreviver nesse mundo você precisa estar sempre certa e confiante de suas ações. Ignore portanto as suposições e principalmente o verbo "achar". Ou você sabe, ou você não sabe. Se você não tem certeza de algo, mantenha- se calada e não aja contando com a sorte. Estude e aprimore-se; então quando enfim tiver a certeza que antes não tinha, esteja livre para fazer o que quiser com ela. É um conselho que estou lhe dando de graça, espero que não se esqueça.

- Ah... Sim, Abel. Não vou me esquecer!

- Outra coisa, já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que não quero que me chame de modo íntimo. É "Sr. Abelard", jamais "Abel". Melhor prestar mais atenção a isso antes que eu perca a paciência. Agora deixe-me ir, já perdi muito tempo.

Abel saiu de seu quarto após a sua última fala a Helena. Esta encontrou-se totalmente pasma, ficou sem ter o que dizer. Abel simplesmente conseguiu quebrar apenas com três falas toda a sua alegria de duas horas atrás.

Lyah estava na sala de vídeo com Marie, que queria assistir a um filme. Lyah escolheu uma produção de fábulas alemãs.

- Garanto que vai gostar Marie! Você é uma garota de bom gosto! - dizia Lyah enquanto colocava o filme - Agora fique ai que eu vou buscar a Yachiru!

Yachiru era a bela gata de Lyah. Ela a ganhara em seu último aniversário, – o de 15 anos – foi um dos presentes de Abel, e considerado por ela o melhor presente que já recebeu. A gata era branca, gorda de tanto pêlo, e seus olhos eram bem azuis. Era uma linda persa brincalhona e graciosa.

Lyah estava fechando a porta da sala de vídeo quando deparou com a bem aparentada figura de Abel no corredor. Ele pára bem a sua frente.

- Bom dia Abel! - disse Lyah sorrindo.

- Bom dia Lyah. Você já está melhor?

- Ah, sim. Perdoe-me por deixá-lo preocupado.

- Imagine. Não deve se desculpar por isso. É perfeitamente normal que eu fique preocupado, aliás, eu sempre fico... Ainda mais quando não consigo lhe dar atenção suficiente. Mas o fato de estar melhor me deixa muito feliz, por favor continue assim.

- Farei o possível pra isso, Abel.

- Onde estava indo?

- Ah, eu estava indo procurar a Yachiru. A Marie quer brincar com ela.

- Em um lugar tão grande como este, será muito difícil. Convoque alguns empregados para ajudá-la.

- Não... Imagine, eu não quero atrapalhar. E acho que sei exatamente onde ela está. Você vai sair?

- Tenho uma reunião importante, mas eu estarei de volta em no máximo 4 horas. Qualquer coisa pode ligar para um de meus números, eu os deixarei ligados. Por favor não hesite em me ligar se precisar.

- Está bem, tenha uma boa reunião.

Abel partiu e desceu as escadas pouco mais a frente enquanto Lyah o acompanhava com os olhos, mas quando estes voltaram-se para a direção oposta, logo avistaram a alguns metros de distância a figura emburrada, mesquinha e ciumenta de Helena, cujos olhos ferozes e descontrolados pareciam querer devorar aquela bela menina que, sem lhe dar muita atenção, seguiu o seu trajeto a procura da gata.

Nesse mesmo tempo, Logan estava em sua arena de treino: era uma sala bem espaçosa que se encontrava na área de lazer, uma espécie de clube separado do castelo porém na mesma propriedade.

Ele estava em frente a um espelho, e logo abaixo havia um lavabo. Logan retira os óculos e lava o rosto na pia, em seguida volta-se para o espelho.

- (Dessa vez demorou mais para voltar ao normal...) – pensou Logan ao olhar para o espelho e ver que já não havia mais nenhum vestígio do murro que levara na noite passada. - (Não consigo entender por...)

Logan foi interrompido por Lyah que entrava no salão. Notando sua presença, Logan virou-se imediatamente em sua direção:

- O que faz aqui?!

- Calma, eu só estou procurando... – dizia Lyah antes de reparar em Logan - ... Seus olhos... Já estão curados?

- É sempre assim... Desde aquele dia. Sempre que eu me machuco eu me curo instantaneamente, sem contar que eu também nunca mais peguei um único resfriado!

- E... Isso não é bom?

- É ótimo! Só que eu acho muito estranho, isso é anormal! Alguma coisa está errada e eu tenho certeza que você sabe exatamente o que é.

Lyah não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras, por isso se surpreendeu e calou- se.

- Anda Lyah! Diz alguma coisa! O que VOCÊ fez comigo naquela noite? – Logan tentava mas Lyah continuava calada – Era pra eu... Estar morto, não era?

- L... Logan...

- Responda!!

- Eu... Não posso!

Lyah saiu imediatamente do salão, pondo-se a correr abatidamente.

- Espere!! – disse Logan tentando impedir – Ahr!! Mas que droga!

Lyah foi em direção ao pátio avoadamente e, enquanto corria, lembrava- se de algumas cenas de um passado recente:

- Logan!!? Logan!? Acorde, por favor... Não morra... Logan!

- Não resta opções Lyah, cabe a você decidir.

- Mas... Abel... Por quê?! É tudo culpa minha!

Em algum ambiente não identificado e sem iluminação, Logan encontrava-se inconsciente, estirado no chão. Lyah tentava reanimá-lo e Abel também estava presente.

- Ele não vai me perdoar... – dizia Lyah.

- Podemos não dizer nada a princípio. Ele está totalmente inconsciente, não será capaz de se lembrar de nada.

Lyah olhou bem para Abel e este lhe transmitiu um olhar de motivação e confiança.

- Espero que ele resista. – disse Lyah

Lyah segura um canivete e em seguida vemos apenas uma gota de sangue fundindo-se a escuridão e derramando-se ao chão.

Após esse instante de reflexão, Lyah continuava a caminhar euforicamente em direção ao castelo, rapidamente entrou por uma das portas e agora dirigia-se em direção ao quarto.

Em meio à pressa e distração, Lyah só percebeu que Allan passava logo a sua frente – enquanto andava calmamente – quando já era tarde demais. Lyah e Allan esbarraram-se um no outro com tal intensidade que ambos caíram ao chão. Allan segurou Lyah para evitar que esta se machucasse, e bateu de costas na parede mais próxima, caindo logo em seguida até encontrar-se ao chão e encostado na mesma parede. Allan estava assustado e Lyah, em seus braços, mais assustada ainda.

- Me... Me desculpe! – dizia ela – Por favor me perdoe, você deve ter se machucado... Meu Deus, eu sou um desastre mesmo! Me perdoe Allan é que...

- Acalme-se Lyah. – interrompia Allan ainda encostado na parede e com Lyah em seus braços – Está tudo bem... Tudo bem. Foi só um susto. Você se machucou?

- N... Não. Eu estou bem, mas... –dizia Lyah soltando-se de Allan.

Allan se levantou e em seguida estendeu as mãos para que Lyah fizesse o mesmo. Lyah respondeu ao gesto e instante depois encontrou-se de pé. Mas ela tinha um olhar distante e melancólico ao qual Allan percebeu sem dificuldades.

- O que houve Lyah? Você parece abatida... E aonde ia com tanta pressa?

Lyah deixou Allan sem resposta, e não conseguiu evitar baixar a cabeça e nem impedir que uma discreta lágrima escorresse lentamente de seus olhos.

- O que foi que aquele idiota fez?

- Ele não fez nada...

- Então por que...

- Eu estou bem.

Já era início de noite. Todos os preparos da grande festa de 18 anos de Allan já estavam prontos. As grandes beldades do castelo já deviam estar começando a se arrumar.

Digo eu beldades porque os jovens que residiam na propriedade Eizendrith – Lyah, Logan e Allan – eram todos dignos de serem modelos de elite, pois expressavam a perfeição em traços físicos. Eram lindos. Os garotos não chegavam a ter toda a beleza e sedução que Abel possuía, mas ao menos Logan chegava muito perto. Ele devia ter cerca de 1,80m de altura, oito centímetros a menos que Abel; também tinha um olhar vivo, profundo e feroz, destacando seu temperamento difícil. Mas isso tornava por deixá-lo mais enigmático e, conseqüentemente, mais atraente. Tais olhos eram de um verde escuro e frio, porém muito intensos; cabelos castanho-escuros, lisos e com um corte moderno levemente repicado, passando um pouco da orelha e encurtando conforme chegava à franja, que lhe caira muito bem. E o seu físico era perfeito, digno de alguém que é faixa preta em oito artes marciais, pratica diversos esportes e faz exercícios regularmente todos os dias. Logan era de fato, e até homens devem admitir, extremamente bonito. Só lhe faltava deixar de ser tão esquentado e temperamental, para assim fecharmos o pacote perfeição.

Agora falando de Allan, vamos dizer... O garoto é simplesmente uma beldade nata. Um sorriso encantador, um carisma incomum, gentileza, cavalheirismo e uma educação de primeira linha. Talvez ele fosse o protótipo de namorado que toda garota sonha em ter. Allan nasceu em Sidney, Austrália, e por lá também viveu por vários anos. Físico perfeito, uns dois centímetros mais alto que Logan, pele bronzeada, cabelos bem loiros, lisos e curtos, e olhos azuis no tom celeste cujo olhar era puramente cativante e encantador.

Não podemos esquecer de uma terceira pessoa, ou melhor, uma terceira estrela que se fosse lançada ao céu em uma noite bem estrelada, ainda assim ela seria a estrela que mais brilharia e esbanjaria magnetismo. Lyah tinha a típica sensualidade de uma garota ingênua, o que não era nem um pouco. O que faz surgir essa impressão, é o fato de Lyah ser uma menina de espírito leve e coração puro, sem uma única gota de ódio, mas muitas de medo e insegurança, o que desperta em muitas pessoas uma grande vontade de protegê-la. Dotava de uma beleza inconfundível, e seu poder de sedução era inabalável. Mas Lyah não tinha apenas essa beleza avassaladora, ela possuía também um magnetismo e um encanto que chegavam a ser diabólicos, pois era de fato assustadora a força que eles exerciam. Encanto exercido até mesmo sobre outras mulheres, que nem se atreviam a sentir inveja, pois deviam acreditar que sua beleza deveria simplesmente ser algo de outro mundo, por tanto, tudo o que conseguiam fazer era admirá-la.

Lyah tinha 1,64m, e um corpo perfeito como se tivesse sido esculpido, sem uma única gordurinha e nem mais sequer um problema, por mais simples que fosse; era impressionante a tamanha perfeição de cada detalhe do seu físico. Sua pele era levemente bronzeada, sem nenhuma imperfeição e mais macia do que qualquer pêssego. Cabelos delicadamente loiros, indo pro dourado claro com algumas mechas naturais levemente mais claras, lisos em um comprimento até os ombros e repicados nas pontas. Seus cabelos brilhavam e radiavam como o Sol. Parecia mesmo algo de outro mundo, pois simplesmente seria impossível encontrar em qualquer parte deste, cabelos como os dela. Seus olhos eram de um verde impressionante, belos como esmeraldas, vivos e expressivos. Como muitos dizem: "Lyah é como um anjo sagrado em sua forma mais divina e assustadora de tamanho encanto e beleza". E sem exagero: era realmente isso. Difícil até mesmo para você, caro leitor, imaginar.

Voltando agora aos detalhes sobre a festa, ficaram disponíveis praticamente toda a área de lazer, ou seja, o clube e alguns de seus salões. Assim a festa dar-se-ia apenas fora do castelo. O próprio castelo tinha outros espaços e mais quatro salões para grandes festas que não chegavam nem perto de serem necessários. Realmente, o espaço disponível para festas na propriedade Eizendrith era imenso, a própria Nathalie calculou que para conseguir ocupá-lo era preciso dar uma festa de no mínimo cinco mil convidados. "Só mesmo sendo um grandíssimo evento, caso contrário é impossível!", era o que Nathalie pensava, afinal convidar cinco mil pessoas é algo extremamente difícil. Em um festival é fácil porque vão pessoas que sabem do festival e não que foram convidadas diretamente pelos realizadores. E esse jamais seria o caso de alguma festa na residência Eizendrith, por isso a impossibilidade de lotar os espaços.

Eram 5h da tarde e Allan já recebia alguns amigos com os quais conversava ao redor da piscina.

- E ae Allan, cê convidou bastante mina pra gente heim? – dizia Mat.

- Muitas... Minha irmã convidou um mundo de gente.

- Mas até agora eu não vi ninguém. – disse Daniel

- Claro, né seu idiota! – dizia Chester dando um murrinho na cabeça de Daniel – a festa começa às 7h, a gente chegou aqui não eram nem cinco horas!

- Por que você tá falando isso? Foi você quem teve a idéia de vir mais cedo!! –retrucou Daniel.

- Eu disse que era deselegante, o certo é até chegar um pouco atrasado. Mas se bem que a gente aqui é brother vai? O atendimento tem que ser vip. – disse Mat.

- Vem cá... – dizia Chester – Não tem nada pra gente fazer não? Enquanto o horário da festa não chega?

- Vamos pra sala de games. Ela está livre Allan? – perguntou Mat.

- Está. Acho que a Lyah está por lá...

- Lyah? Quem é Lyah? – perguntou Dan.

- Nossa, é mesmo... Vocês ainda não a conhecem...

- Eu pensava que ainda não tinha mina por aqui... Tava escondendo o pão né? –insinuou Chester.

- Ela mora aqui, seu idiota!!! Vâmo bora...

Lyah estava mesmo na sala de games eletrônicos, mais precisamente dançando naquelas máquinas pump-up. Utilizava o modo com dois tapetes para dançar um Techno bem envolvente, sem errar um único passo.

Os garotos vinham entrando sem que ela percebesse. Quando finalmente viram Lyah dançando, Mat cochichou:

- Parem, esperem um pouco! Olhem só...

Os garotos logo perceberam o que Mat queria que eles vissem. Ficaram por tanto a observar Lyah dançando por um breve instante.

- Ela que é a Lyah? – perguntou Daniel a Allan.

- Ela mesma. Vamos lá que eu apresento...

-Não, não.... – impediu Chester – espera ela terminar essa música. Como ela dança...

- Tá te dando um pau, heim brou? – disse Mat para Chester.

- Lyah é especialista em danças. – dizia Allan – Pode até tentar competir que a gente até aposta... Mas pra ver de quanto será a surra que você vai levar....

Todos riram, exceto Chester que foi o alvo da vez.

A música terminou com Lyah fazendo a pontuação máxima. Instantes depois, ela escuta alguns aplausos: clap, clap, clap...

- Bravo, bravo!! – disse Dan.

- Magnífico! – disse Mat

Lyah voltou-se, sem demoras, na direção dos garotos e lançou- lhes um olhar promissor e irônico até começar a dizer:

- Desde quando eu tenho platéia?

- Desde a última música, gatinha. – disse Mat.

- Cara, como ela é linda! – cochichou Dan para Chester.

- É a garota mais linda que já vi. – respondeu Chester encantado.

- Olá, Allan! São seus amigos? – perguntou Lyah sorrindo.

- Ah, sim! Deixe-me apresentá-los. Esse é o Mat:

- Hi girl. – disse Mat dando uma leve piscadela para Lyah.

- Esse é o Daniel:

- Olá!

- E esse é o Chester:

- É uma honra conhecê-la, princesa.

- E pessoal, esta é a Lyahsvie. Mas nós a chamamos de Lyah.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse Lyah.

- Permita dizer isso mas... Você é incrivelmente bonita. – disse Mat de forma insinuante.

- Nossa, desde quando você é tão formal? Normalmente você iria dizer "você é uma gata hein?" – disse Dan.

- Hahahaha..... – riu Lyah – Obrigada Mat, você também é.

- Bonita e talentosa... – manifestou- se Chester – Topa um desafio?

- Se você for capaz de me vencer...

- Uia! Cê comprou uma briga feia, hein Chester! – disse Mat.

- Acho que não. – retrucou Chester subindo no tapete – Vou mostrar que sou páreo.

Abel, que já havia retornado da reunião há algum tempo, estava em seu escritório verificando alguns dados em seu computador. Ele via algumas fotos de vítimas de ataques terroristas, recentes pela Europa. As condições das vítimas eram lastimáveis, as fotos apresentavam um caráter assustador.

- (Isso não é bom... Se continuar assim...)

- Abel!!! –interrompeu Logan entrando com tudo no escritório; ele se aproximou e em seguida apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa de Abel com impulso e agressividade – É bom me dizer tudo!

- Dizer o quê?

- O que foi que aquela bruxa fez comigo naquela noite?

- Se por um acaso está se referindo a Lyah, eu exijo que a chame pelo nome.

- Tá ai mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber e muito: por que é que você a defende tanto?

- Por que você a odeia tanto?

- Não me responda com outra pergunta!

- Não se dirija a minha pessoa nesse tom!

- Droga! Eu a odeio porque... Porque não a conheço! Porque não sei nada sobre ela! Ela chegou de repente... Chegou do nada e incrivelmente você a trata de forma totalmente diferente de como trata a mim e a qualquer outra pessoa! É perfeitamente normal achar tudo isso estranho! E quando pergunto alguma coisa ninguém me dá respostas concretas, é tudo subjetivo e indecifrável! Eu não agüento mais! Eu nasci uma pessoa desconfiada! Não tem como eu gostar de uma pessoa se a imagem que eu tenho dela é de uma chantagista que tá fazendo o cara mais poderoso do mundo comer na mão dela! E pra completar a história eu tenho a certeza que ela me fez alguma coisa, da qual não me lembro, que ultimamente vem mexendo comigo e com todas as minhas funções. Até meu cérebro parece que foi afetado... Pra melhor, eu diria, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo entender e tudo que eu quero, a única coisa que eu peço, são resposta que satisfaçam as minhas dúvidas! É só isso que eu peço! É pedir demais por um acaso?!

- Impressionante Logan. Não sabia que você falava tanto.

- Já respondi sua pergunta, não vai responder a minha?

- A primeira pergunta que me fez é algo que somente a Lyah tem o direito de responder. Quanto à segunda, com o tempo você entenderá. É só o que tenho a lhe dizer. Agora saia, está atrapalhando o meu trabalho.

- Como é que é?!

- Não vou repetir.

- Arh... Droga!!

Logan saiu da sala às pressas e batendo as portas, mostrou-se ainda mais frustrado.

- (Talvez esteja mesmo na hora) – pensou Abel.

Chester também dançava muito bem, no entanto, nem o maior de seus esforços foi suficiente para superar Lyah.

- HeHeHeHe... 3 x 0 na melhor de três!? – dizia Lyah com ar de vitória – Você precisa treinar muuuuuiiiiitooooo!

- Eu avisei que você ia levar uma surra. – dizia Allan com ar de consolo – A gente nem conseguiu entrar em um consenso para apostar...

- Mas vocês também né? Nem pra dar uma força pro amigo... Um incentivo, sei lá... Um apoio moral. Ficou todo mundo torcendo pra ela!

- Lógico... Olha pra ela e olha pra você. Pra quem você acha que eu vou torcer? – disse Mat.

- Nós somos realistas Chester... – dizia Dan – Lyah, você vai estar na festa?

- Mas é claro que sim! Acha que eu teria a coragem de perder um evento desses? Quero uma valsa com a aniversariante, hein Allan...

- Será uma grande honra para mim Lyah.

- Você dança, Chester? – perguntou Lyah.

- Claro que sim. O que acha de dividirmos o palco? Eu também danço vários estilos, só não posso garantir que danço tão bem quanto você.

- Terei o prazer de acompanhá-lo.

- Desde quando ele trouxe a "metralhadora"? – cochichou Mat para Dan – Que injustiça...

- O quê? – perguntou Lyah ouvindo a última fala.

- Você tem namorado? – perguntou Mat bem diretamente.

- Bom... Eu não...

- Está aberta a novas relações?

- Quem é que trouxe a "metralhadora" aqui hein?!! – interrompeu Chester com êxito.

- Ei gente, qual é? Vai ter um monte de mina pra vocês atacarem. É melhor deixarem a Lyah em paz senão quem vai se irritar sou eu.

- Você também tá no páreo? – perguntou Dan.

- Não é isso...

- Sei... – insinuava Mat – Fica mantendo a princesinha aprisionada no castelo não é?

- Seu dragão malvado... – completou Chester.

- Parem com isso... – defendia-se Allan – Não tem nada haver.

- Mas então Lyah, o que você acha de deixar os rapazes brincando aqui e ir dar uma volta comigo pelo castelo hein? – disse Mat.

- Me perdoem meninos... Mas me lembrei que ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer. Tenho que tomar um bom banho, arrumar a Marie e também...

Lyah foi interrompida pelo toque de seu celular, ao qual ela logo atende.

- Abel?

- _Quero falar com você, n__ã__o precisa ser agora. Arrume-se e depois venha ao meu escritório._

_- _Está bem. – disse Lyah desligando o celular – Realmente preciso ir. Nos vemos na festa então?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas princesa. – disse Chester.

Lyah retirou-se do salão e ficaram agora apenas os garotos.

- Agora pode começar a nos explicar Allan! – dizia Mat – De onde veio essa "obra de arte" chamada Lyah?

- Se querem um conselho, é melhor nem chegar muito perto dela. Existe alguém que provavelmente irá se incomodar com isso...

- Como assim? Ela é comprometida? – perguntou Chester.

- Bom, não é bem isso...

Passou-se certo tempo, Lyah já havia terminado de arrumar Marie e agora terminava de se arrumar em seu quarto. Estava colocando uma linda e elegante sandália de salto alto. Imagine agora um vestido finíssimo porém muito sexy. Lyah trajava um modelo desenhado por um dos mais prestigiados estilistas da Europa; era vermelho, curto, decotado, com um corte diferente e bem moderno e juvenil além de, é claro, muito sensual. Lyah tinha um ótimo gosto para roupas inserido por Abel que, com toda sua fortuna incalculável, fazia questão que ela tivesse acesso exclusivo aos melhores estilistas e às melhores grifes do mundo. Olhando-se agora, em frente ao espelho, Lyah estava um arraso: com sua beleza naturalmente hipnotizante, uma sensualidade sem igual e uma exuberância radiante. Simplesmente magnífica.

- É... Acho que está bom assim... – disse ela para seu reflexo no espelho quando alguém bate na porta interrompendo-a.

- Lyah, sou eu.

- Ah, pode entrar Abel. Eu já terminei de me arrumar.

Abel entrou tranquilamente no quarto, porém, antes de dizer qualquer palavra, passeou com os olhos por Lyah, fitando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ele ficou deslumbrado.

- É... Você está inquestionavelmente linda, mas... Não acha que vai chamar muita atenção assim?

- Bom, mesmo que eu chame... Não tem problema. Aliás isso costuma ser sempre um dos objetivos de uma garota que se arruma para uma festa, não é?

- Pode até ser, mas não me agrada esse tipo de idéia quando a garota em questão é você. Você possui uma coleção de vestidos belíssimos, deve haver algo mais comportado que possa vestir esta noite.

- Espera ai, isso é uma crise de ciúmes e você está querendo que eu troque de roupa?

- Encare como quiser.

- Está bem, então não preciso trocar de roupa. Já tive todo o trabalho pra escolher um modelo e acredite: não foi fácil. Sem contar que eu ainda tenho que fazer a maquiagem...

- Esta dizendo que pretende me contrariar? (e você nem precisa de maquiagem).

- Não estou te contrariando, muito pelo contrário, foi você mesmo que disse "encare como quiser", não foi?

- Mas eu não quis dizer que poderia...

- Eu ia ao seu escritório daqui a pouco. Veio aqui só para escolher a roupa por mim é?

Abel calou-se e mostrou um olhar um tanto indignado, mas acabou cedendo. Afinal teve que perceber que estava mesmo com uma crise de ciúmes bastante idiota

- Não... Na verdade eu vim falar sobre o Logan. E também queria sair um pouco do escritório.

- O Logan... Ele anda um tanto irritado ultimamente, e com razão. É normal que ele questione o porquê dele se curar tão rapidamente, de nunca ficar doente e talvez ele já tenha percebido outras anomalias. Na verdade eu... Não acho certo esconder tudo.

- Você tem razão. É por isso que eu estou lhe dando carta branca.

- Como assim...

- Você estará autorizada a contar toda a verdade para ele na hora que achar melhor. Não só sobre o que ocorreu naquela noite, mas também sobre o seu passado. Mas não se esforce muito, por favor. Você sabe o quanto isso pode lhe afetar.

- Sim... Eu sei.

- O Logan alega te odiar justamente por não conhecê-la. Se você lhe contar tudo talvez ele mude essa concepção.

- Ou piore... Eu também não tenho a melhor das impressões dele...

- Logan possui um temperamento difícil, mas por dentro ele tem um bom coração capaz até de expressar gentilezas.

- Mas Abel... Como eu vou contar tudo, assim de repente?

- Sei que será difícil, mas é preciso. E a pessoa mais indicada pra fazer isso é você, já que ambos não se dão bem. Seria uma tentativa de concilhamento.

Lyah baixou o olhar e após um breve um instante concordou:

- Está bem Abel, você tem razão... Como sempre. Vou esperar um bom momento para isso, o mais rápido possível.

Abel olhou para ela e sorriu levemente.

- Sabia que não iria discordar. É por isso que eu a admiro tanto... Lyah... – Abel fixou-se no olhos de Lyah por um breve instante – Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço... Não se esqueça que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. Mesmo que o mundo inteiro resolva se opor a você, eu lutarei até a morte para defendê-la. É uma promessa.

Lyah sorriu para Abel e disse calmamente:

- Obrigada... Abel...

A festa começou às sete horas com previsão para terminar ao amanhecer do outro dia. Allan estava muito contente enquanto recebia seus amigos e amigas que chegavam pouco a pouco. Lyah também recebia alguns amigos, entre eles haviam três que eram especiais: Anne, Eliza e Nathan; este último era também amigo de Logan e, assim como ele, praticava artes marciais. Lyah sempre o achou um tanto misterioso e sempre intrigava-se quando o observava. E nessas horas sempre sentia algo diferente.

Quase todos os convidados tinham chegado e os DJs estavam trabalhando a todo vapor, produzindo um ótimo som.

- Nossa Lyah, você está linda! – disse Anne.

- É mesmo... Dá até desânimo – disse Eliza.

- Ah... Que isso meninas, imagine... Vocês também estão lindas.

- Uau!! – surpreendeu-se Nathan – Abriram a porta do paraíso e não me deixaram entrar? Você tá uma gata!!

- Hhahaha, humorado como sempre, Nathan. Agradeço os elogios. – disse Lyah sorrindo.

- E ai gente, vamos pra pista? – sugeriu Anne.

- Ótima idéia Anne! – concordou Lyah.

- Demorô! – disse Nathan.

Havia cinco pistas além da principal, cada uma delas tocava um estilo diferente de música de psy, rock e black-music à música clássica. A festa estava realmente muito animada, todos estavam se divertindo bastante. Porém existia alguém que se quer marcava presença.

Logan se isolava em um lugar distante das pistas, mas que o possibilitava de ver ao menos a pista principal. Encontrava-se no jardim da propriedade, encostado em uma grande árvore enquanto bebia algum drink.

Com aquela vista, observando todos se divertirem, Logan deveria ser o único desanimado.

Por outro lado, na pista principal o grande destaque era Lyah, afinal ela conseguia chamar atenção mesmo que não quisesse e, além de tudo, dançava excelentemente bem.

O Buffet estava perfeito e as bebidas também, tinham drinques de todos os tipos, preparados por bar-mans que davam um show de malabarismo nos balcões. E os pratos e aperitivos também estavam impecáveis. Devemos confessar que para organizar uma festa a pessoa mais indicada é, sem dúvidas, Helena.

A festa foi seguindo a todo vapor. Por todos os lados tinham pessoas dançando, todas as pistas estavam lotadas tocando uma música de primeira linha, atuais ou não, mas originalmente remixadas. Por volta das 22h a azaração era relevante. Casais se davam super bem, enquanto outros tentavam. E garotos disputavam para ver quem conseguia beijar o maior número de garotas. Mas a garota mais cobiçada era sem sombra de dúvidas Lyah. Quem conseguisse "ficar" com ela nem precisaria beijar mais nenhuma garota, pois já teria vencido a competição. Mas para a infelicidade de todos eles, Lyah era uma muito difícil.

- Ae, Lyah... – dizia Nathan com um drinque em uma das mãos e outro na outra mão ao qual ofereceu a Lyah – já deu quantos foras hoje?

Lyah aceitou o drinque e após sorrir respondeu:

- Que exagero, não foram tantos assim...

- Como assim?! Só eu contei 20!

- Que inveja... – dizia Eliza chegando – Você pode enfileirá-los e escolher a dedo com qual você quer ficar...

- Eu não faria isso. Nem sei se pretendo ficar com alguém nessa festa...

- Nem se rolar uma química? – perguntou Anne também aparecendo de repente.

- Bom, nesse caso... Por que não?

- É assim que se fala amiga!! – disseram as duas meninas.

- Nossa... Vocês são três loucas. – comentava Nathan – Não estão vendo esse pedaço de mau caminho aqui?

- Ah, fica quieto Nathan – disseram.

- Que garoto convencido... – disse Eliza

- Cara, isso é uma pu... Grande injustiça!! Eu não tenho ninguém para ficar do meu lado contra três garotas bonitas e cruéis.

- Ué, cadê o Logan? – perguntou Anne.

- Não sei, procurei ele pela festa mas não achei em lugar algum. – respondeu Nathan.

- Bom, também com tanta gente por aqui vai ser difícil... – comentou Eliza – Você não sabe dele Lyah?

- Não... Não o vejo desde hoje à tarde.

- Tenta ligar pra ele. – sugeriu Eliza a Nathan

- É verdade... "Celular pra que te quero"!

Nathan discou os números e esperou por pouco tempo, depois desligou.

- Tá dando direto na caixa postal, deve ter acabado a bateria.

- Ou ele tá a fim de se esconder mesmo – supôs Anne.

- É... Aquele lá é profissional em se esconder – disse Nathan.

- Ah, então deixa pra lá! – dizia Eliza – Uma hora ele aparece por aqui. Lyah, eu posso ficar no castelo essa noite?

- Claro que sim. Eu acho que já tem pelo menos uns 30 que vão passar a noite aqui. São os amigos mais próximos por isso o Abel liberou. Você pode ficar também.

A festa continuou com o seu ritmo, tudo corria maravilhosamente bem. Era realmente uma festa e tanto.

Não demorou muito, alguns amigos de Lyah e também seus admiradores, perceberam que ela havia se ausentado da festa. Fora por Lyah uma escapada intencional, é claro. Ela tinha uma vaga idéia de onde Logan se encontrava.

Na propriedade Eizendrith, e a certa distância do castelo, havia um enorme jardim. Era um jardim magnífico, esplêndido e divinamente belo; devia ser o jardim mais bonito do mundo. Sem contar com sua tamanha imensidão que o fazia parecer um grande inclusive uma ponte que cruzava um lindo riacho de águas cristalinas e belíssimas plantas aquáticas. Toda a decoração do jardim era finíssima e muito bonita, e a sua diversidade de plantas era expressamente perceptível. O jardim era um sonho concretizado de real magnitude.

Logan estava no jardim, mas não sentia-se nada bem. Ele andava lentamente pausando os passos e apoiando-se em árvores para não cair. Sua visão estava contorcida, sua cabeça dilatava e ele se sentia fraco e tonto.

Mesmo estando com a visão embaçada, Logan notou uma presença logo a sua frente. Esperou um pouco para que pudesse enxergar melhor: era Lyah.

- Que saco... – disse ele.

Lyah, percebendo que ele não estava bem, aproximou-se imediatamente.

- Você está fraco...

- Não se aproxime de mim!! Sua bruxa...

Logan ficou totalmente tonto e caiu quase desmaiando, se não fosse por Lyah tê-lo segurado. Logo em seguida, ela o colocou ao chão e o encostou no tronco de uma grande árvore. Ele estava realmente muito fraco.

- Querendo ou não você vai ter que me escutar! – disse Lyah.

- Por quê? Vai me atacar justo agora?

- Não... Mas eu sei por que está fraco, e também sei como acabar com isso.

- É isso que eu também detesto... Você parece que sabe de tudo... Se faz de boazinha... Mas a mim você não engana... – dizia Logan lenta e quase inconscientemente – Não engana... Não mesmo...

Lyah retirou do bolso de Logan um canivete.

- O que... O que vai fazer com isso? Vai me matar e jogar o corpo no laguinho? Ah... Sua bruxa... Vai se aproveitar que eu estou fraco e não me regenero como antes para...

Lyah usou o canivete para fazer um corte no próprio pulso. Logan parou de falar no mesmo instante e mostrou-se perplexamente surpreso diante daquela cena.

O sangue de Lyah começou a escorrer por aquele corte, enquanto Logan parecia hipnotizar-se com isso. Despertou de sua fraqueza como se despertasse de um profundo sono e fixou-se em cada gota de sangue que escorria. Não desviou a atenção e nem sequer piscou os olhos.

Lyah aproximou o seu pulso de Logan, o que tornou por intensificar tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento. Mas agora lhe vinha uma estranha sensação: seu coração pulsava mais rápido e ele começava a sentir uma sede descomunal por algo que desconhecia. Apesar de manter-se estático, Logan estava confuso.

- O que você sente, Logan? – dizia Lyah olhando em seus olhos – A sua sede... É pelo meu sangue?

- O quê?! – assustou-se Logan – O que está dizendo?!

Lyah se aproximou ainda mais de Logan sem desviar o olhar de seus olhos que, naquele momento, estavam perdidos e apavorados. Já Lyah, mantinha os olhos firmes, centrados e confiantes, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Se você está fraco... Deve ser porque precisa de sangue, do meu sangue... Beba Logan, você precisa!

Conforme Lyah falava, ao observar aquele sangue escorrendo bem próximo, Logan sentia que sua sede só aumentava, tornando-se incontrolável. Ele perdia a razão de forma que sua estranha consciência o impulsionava a beber aquele sangue mesmo sem ter a menor idéia do que realmente estava fazendo, muito menos do porquê estava fazendo. Naquele momento não era a razão que estava em jogo, mas sim o seu corpo que gritava pelo instinto de saciar sua sede.

Logan aproximou hesitantemente os seus lábios do pulso de Lyah e, quanto mais se aproximava, mais a sua sede aumentava. Seus olhos foram aos poucos criando uma tonalidade avermelhada e, quando enfim sentiu o gosto de sangue em seus lábios, seus caninos criaram rapidamente uma forma bem mais ponte-aguda que o normal e sobressaíram pela boca. Imediatamente, com toda ferocidade possível, Logan pôs-se a sugar o sangue de Lyah como um vampiro sedento.

Agora sem ter a menor consciência de mais nada, ele bebia aquele sangue com êxito e vontade, contemplando o estimável prazer de saciar toda aquela sede que antes o perturbava.

Isso perdurou por mais de trinta segundos, até que Lyah o parou:

- Chega Logan! Já é mais que o suficiente – disse ela afastando o seu pulso de Logan.

Nesse mesmo instante, Logan mudou rapidamente de expressão, como se retornasse a si, recuperando a consciência perdida.

- O... O que você fez?!! – disse ele assustado – Eu... Por que eu estou...

- Se sente melhor?

- O... O que me obrigou a fazer, sua bruxa!!?

- Logan, acalme-se! Eu vou lhe explicar tudo.

- Explicar o quê?!! – Logan deu uma breve pausa, estava confuso – Mas... Mas que droga! Eu já não entendo mais porra nenhuma!! Explicar?! Que merda de explicação você pretende me dar?!!

- Deixe-me ao menos começar a falar!? Acalme-se, eu já disse!

Logan voltou à atenção para o corte no pulso de Lyah: ele já havia se fechado e não restava nenhum indício da ferida, a não ser um pouco de sangue que restou sobre o pulso.

- Você também...

- Até mais rápido que você.

- Mas... Por quê? O que está acontecendo? Por que ninguém me diz nada?! Quem é você? De onde veio? Que tipo de relação você tem com Abel... E mais do que tudo eu preciso saber... O que fez comigo? Eu tenho que saber... Não agüento mais conviver com essa questão medíocre que só me atormenta!!

- Tudo bem Logan. Eu vou contar tudo... Tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Logan se surpreendeu. Lyah se levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão para que também o fizesse.

- O que pretende?

- Vamos! Não quer saber a verdade?

Logan se levantou sem tocar na mão de Lyah. Ambos olharam-se por um tempo até Lyah dizer:

- Venha comigo.

Logan foi conduzido por Lyah, cruzando boa parte do jardim cujo caminho lhe falhava a memória.

- Aonde estamos indo? Eu nunca passei por aqui.

- Passou sim... Só que não se lembra.

Lyah parou finalmente, bem em frente a uma entrada do jardim toda camuflada com folhas. Era provavelmente uma entrada secreta. Ela abriu o portão lentamente enquanto Logan mantinha- se surpreso por desconhecer o local, e também intrigado pelo fato deste estar escondido.

_ "No dia em que abrir os olhos e enxergar toda a luz que me cerca..._

_... Me sentirei segura e protegida._

_Mas com o ressoar das trevas que descarregam o meu espírito, verei que em um piscar de olhos tudo estará escuro novamente."_

Por trás daquele portão, encontrava- se um lugar grande e espaçoso, semelhante a um pátio. O chão era acimentado, havia algumas estátuas quebradas e, no centro de tudo, uma fonte bem grande que não estava funcionando. Há alguns metros da fonte, tinha um balanço bem bonito esculpido em embuia.

Logan observou atentamente o lugar, com um pouco de dificuldade devido a pouca iluminação que tampouco existiria se não fossem as luzes de fora, de outras partes do jardim. Após um breve instante, Logan inquietou-se: algo parecia surgir aos poucos em sua mente.

- Está se lembrando? – perguntou Lyah.

Logan não respondeu. Lyah se dirigiu até a caixa de luz e ascendeu as lâmpadas.

- Abel achou melhor fechar este local. Mas eu pedi para que ele mantivesse a iluminação porque... Apesar de tudo eu gosto deste lugar. É meu esconderijo secreto e me ajuda a refletir quando estou precisando. Calmo... Com um cenário frio, antigo e até triste... Mas eu gosto.

- Por que me trouxe até aqui?

- Você não se lembra mesmo né?

- Me lembrar do quê? Será que dá pra explicar alguma coisa ou...

- Naquela noite...

- O quê?

- Você diz que só se lembra de escutar vozes, como estava inconsciente não foi capaz de abrir os olhos. Mas era aqui que você estava.

- Aqui? Mas... Como?

- Na verdade eu não sei como foi que chegou aqui, isso é algo que só a sua memória com o tempo poderá recuperar. Mas eu poderei esclarecer muitas coisas como, por exemplo, o que você se tornou depois daquela noite.......

_"Ouça o ecoar de meu coração deprimente,_

_Que grita, flameja e implora por compaixão._

_Se qualquer sentimento que não a dor eu desconheço..._

_Por que o anjo negro leva a todos e não a mim?_

_Essa seria a minha maior espera, e também a maior de todas as graças..._

_Mas eu encontrei um anjo negro que não me levou deste inferno, dessas trevas,_

_Aqui eu fiquei, permaneci ..._

_E fui salva por esse anjo._

_Aquele que me trouxe a luz e ofereceu-me a esperança"_

_Recordação: 19 de Novembro de 2007._

Lyah estava na varanda de seu quarto observando o pôr do Sol. A porta do quarto estava aberta, o que possibilitou a silenciosa entrada de Abel que aproximou-se lentamente para não interromper a distração da menina.

Abel parou a certa distância de Lyah e pôs-se a observá-la por alguns instantes. Porém ela, sem desviar os olhos do pôr do Sol, mostrou ter notado sua presença ao dizer:

- Esse cenário tão belo... Me parece até uma ironia.

Abel se aproximou e foi até a varanda parando bem ao lado de Lyah.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que estou com um mau pressentimento. Sinto que... Algo reprime o meu espírito e me sufoca. E esse clima calmo, tão sinistro quanto belo, é como se fosse um alerta.

Abel segurou as duas mãos de Lyah, fazendo com que esta ficasse de frente para ele, olhou bem em seus olhos e perguntou com um leve sinal de preocupação:

- O que você vê?

- Prefiro acreditar que é só uma má impressão mas... Eu estou com medo... –respondeu Lyah baixando o olhar.

- Lyah... Olhe pra mim – disse Abel acariciando levemente a face da menina.

Lyah fez como Abel lhe pediu e olhou intensamente em seus olhos. Após esse breve instante, Abel continuou:

- Não se preocupe. Como o seu anjo da guarda... Jamais deixarei que nenhum mal lhe aconteça. Confie em mim...

Ambos não desviaram o olhar um do outro e Lyah pareceu tranqüilizar-se mesmo que só um pouco. Mas esse momento fora interrompido por uma das novas empregadas que pedia licença para entrar no quarto, ao trazer um lindo buquê de rosas brancas.

- Com licença. Srta. Lyahsvie, mandaram essas rosas para a...

- N... Não pode ser...

Lyah debilitou-se imediatamente ao ver o buquê. Ficou imóvel, assustada, fez um silêncio preocupante e manteve a expressão perturbada, em choque.

- Tire já essas rosas daqui!! – ordenou Abel irritado à empregada – Não lhe disseram as regras?!!

- Mas... Sr. Abelard, são apenas rosas...

- Está ousando opinar a mim? Pretende mesmo que eu concorde com você e peça desculpas?!!

- Não senhor... Por favor, me perdoe...

- Rosas brancas não são permitidas!! Agora saia já daqui e esteja em meu escritório daqui à uma hora sem atraso, entendido?

- S... Sim senhor!

- E trate de queimar essas rosas imediatamente! Agora vá.

- C.. Com sua licença – disse por fim a empregada se retirando.

- Quem será que teve a audácia de mandar...

Quando Abel voltou-se para Lyah, notou que esta ainda estava em choque.

- Lyah...

Lyah respirava profundamente, como se estivesse tentando recuperar o ar, e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam muito acelerados. Abel não deixou de perceber. Ao ver o estado de silencioso desespero de Lyah – cuja mente estava completamente debilitada e seus sentidos paralisados – Ele também ficou perplexo e logo se preocupou.

Abel se aproximou com cuidado para não assustá-la, parou frente a ela e viu que de seus olhos escorriam algumas lágrimas. Lyah baixou a cabeça e Abel a abraçou, deixando que logo em seguida ela se pusesse a chorar desesperadamente em seus ombros.

Logan estava nesse mesmo instante treinando arco e flechas em uma área especial próxima ao jardim. Ele praticava com uma habilidade descomunal, marcando acertos atrás de acertos. Seu olhar era firme e confiante como os de alguém que soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo e que o fazia com total precisão.

Entre ventos que ecoam na atmosfera tranqüila, caem folhas secas e pétalas de flores capazes de voar em perfeita sincronia. Mas o tempo começou a mudar de repente. A atmosfera tornou-se pesada e os pássaros que antes cantavam, agora escondiam-se por entre galhos de árvores.

Logan olhou para o céu, que já escurecia com nuvens negras, e começou a sentir estranhos calafrios. O vento tornou-se mais agressivo e a temperatura parecia ter baixado inexplicavelmente.

Lyah já havia parado de chorar e estava mais calma. Porém, repentinamente algo a perturbou como se fosse um ligeiro choque. Um instantâneo pressentimento, mas um alerta que assustou-a. Lyah soltou-se de Abel e voltou os olhos para o pôr do Sol observando também o céu. Ainda estando próxima de Abel, virou-se para este com um olhar condolente, e o vento soprou menos agressivo em seus cabelos que dançavam ritmados pelo ar. Lyah fechou os olhos e assim permaneceu por um instante, em seguida levantou o olhar lentamente, lançou-o para Abel e disse:

- Logan...

Abel se surpreendeu.

Logan recolhia as flechas com a intenção de terminar o treino por hora. Mas enquanto o fazia, teve uma estranha impressão de estar sendo observado. Os calafrios voltaram a lhe perturbar enquanto um vendaval incrivelmente frio fazia o chacoalhar de galhos de árvores.

Logan voltou à atenção para uma das árvores e observou que de um de seus galhos caia bem lentamente uma folha avermelhada. Ele teve novamente uma estranha sensação e, assim que a folha tocou o chão, escutou uma voz de tom baixo e sinistro dizer algo que a princípio não entendeu. Logan se assustou, mas achando que deveria ser apenas uma impressão ou que o treino devia tê-lo deixado cansado a ponto de ouvir coisas, voltou a recolher as flechas. No entanto, antes que recolhesse mais uma única flecha, a voz ecoou novamente. E dessa vez foi possível entender claramente o que ela dizia:

- Az... Azumaria...

Já era de se esperar que Logan se intrigasse. Tentou descobrir de onde vinha aquela voz enquanto dava lentos passos em direção a entrada do jardim. Não tardar ela repetiu:

- Azumaria...

Logan percebeu que a voz vinha realmente do jardim, um pouco mais adentro. Mantendo-se atento, mas sem demonstrar receio, ele entrou. Seus passos faziam com o chão o único barulho que se era possível escutar, quando o silêncio permanecia constante.

- Quem está ai?! – perguntou ele em voz alta conforme andava. – Apareça!

- Ss... Ssssssaaanngue...

Imediatamente, Logan virou-se para a direção de onde escutara a voz. Fora um rápido impulso até que, como se tivesse visto algo inesperado, Logan demonstrou um olhar visivelmente perplexo. Vemos apenas um raio de luz refletir em seu rosto e um "clarão" muito intenso dominando o local.

Eram seis da tarde e o céu estava incrivelmente escuro, dando a impressão que logo cairia uma terrível tempestade. Lyah e Abel desceram e saíram do castelo. Feito isso, Lyah parou subitamente, direcionando os seus olhos para o céu e em seguida os fechando por um breve instante. Quando abriu os olhos, estes encontraram logo a sua frente a presença de quinze guerreiros sombrios. Eles se vestiam com capas pretas cujos capuzes encobriam seus rostos sem deixá-los completamente ocultos. Era possível perceber que apresentavam forma humana, que em suas faces tinham estranhas tatuagens e que suas peles deviam ser bem morenas como a de nativos egípcios. Seus olhos, fugindo da sombra do capuz, revelavam um vermelho bem forte e fosforescente, pois brilhavam intensamente. Por tanto, apesar da forma dominante, tais seres não eram humanos.

Aqueles olhos vermelhos de cada uma das criaturas passaram a fitar a imagem de Lyah. Os quinze guerreiros, com ares demoníacos e presenças macabras, devoravam aquela menina com os mesmos olhos.

Lyah estremeceu-se, e em poucos segundos três deles avançaram rapidamente em sua direção. Porém ainda mais rápido foi Abel, que já com uma bela e elegante espada em punho, afastou os três guerreiros com apenas três movimentos e em uma fração de segundo. Sua espada cortou friamente os três, e jorrou-se sangue para todos os lados.

Após esse rápido movimento, Abel parou em frente aos doze restantes encarando cada um deles enquanto mantinha Lyah sob sua guarda, logo atrás. Os três guerreiros que Abel derrubara há pouco tempo, por incrível que pareça ainda não estavam mortos e levantavam-se lentamente como se fossem máquinas programadas.

Sem baixar a guarda, Abel virou-se para Lyah e disse- lhe com ordenação:

- Vá procurar Logan! Deixe que eu cuidarei deles.

- E... Está bem!

Lyah pôs-se a correr, mas antes disso Abel a interrompeu:

- Lyah!

Ela voltou-se rapidamente. Abel olhou fixamente em seus olhos e continuou:

- Tome cuidado.

Não foram ditas palavras em frases pelos lábios de Lyah. Mas foram seus olhos que transmitiram todos seus pensamentos quando mantiveram-se fixos com os de Abel. Os olhos de Lyah, naquele breve momento, diziam que agiriam com cautela; enquanto que os olhos de Abel, diziam que a acompanhariam onde quer que fosse.

Após esse delicado desfeche que durou poucos segundos, Lyah acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e continuou a seguir em direção a área de treino de Logan. Porém, antes que ela desse poucos passos, outro guerreiro partiu em sua direção para atacá-la e impedi-la. Novamente o ataque foi detido por Abel que, sem demoras, partiu a criatura ao meio fazendo seu sangue jorrar para todos os lados.

- Vá logo! – disse Abel para Lyah que finalmente conseguiu partir.

Abel continuou a lutar contra os guerreiros restantes. Eram onze em perfeitas condições e mais três que se recuperaram. Sendo assim, travou-se uma batalha de um contra quatorze.

Abel porém, era muito mais rápido, ágil e forte que todos eles juntos. O grande problema é que tais criaturas eram incrivelmente resistentes; e Abel não deixou de perceber isso, assim como também não deixou de notar que simples cortes não as afetariam. Se naquele momento já havia derramado uma enorme quantidade de sangue, Abel sabia que teria que derramar muito, mas muito mais para derrotá-las. Mas isso não representava o menor problema para alguém como ele.

Lyah chegou ao local onde Logan praticava arco e flecha e percebeu que, além de Logan não estar, ainda tinham algumas flechas no alvo e outras junto com o arco em cima de uma mesa de mármore que havia no local.

Por um instante, Lyah ficou perdida e sem saber o que pensar. Mas a sua intuição sempre se manifestara de maneira muito intensa. Quando Lyah olhou para a entrada do jardim, por ela seguiu rapidamente.

- Logan!? – gritava ela enquanto corria – Logan!?

Lyah percorreu grande parte do jardim a procura de Logan. Chamava o seu nome mas não tinha uma única resposta. Mas após este longo instante de procura ela escutou um estranho chamado, uma voz que cochichava em seu ouvido algo incompreensível. Imediatamente, Lyah pôs os olhos em uma área do jardim a alguns metros de distância. Havia lá uma claridade incomum, e Lyah sentiu uma pertubante energia emanar do lugar, seguido por um mau pressentimento.

Sem pensar muito, Lyah correu rapidamente em direção ao local. Quando enfim chegou, surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

Abel terminava de fazer uma tremenda chacina. E o último guerreiro que o atacou teve a sua cabeça imediatamente decepada.

Foram todos cruelmente mortos. A espada usada para isso, ficou ensopada de sangue, porém o mais incrível é que Abel não se sujou com uma única gota entre os litros de sangue que derramou e fez jorrar.

Toda a área do gramado na frente da mansão foi inundada pelo vermelho, e transformou-se em carnificina. Tinham membros decepados por tudo quanto era lado: cabeças, braços, troncos, pernas, partes de cabeças, cérebros, tripas, e poças de sangue como acompanhamento.

Se eles não morriam com cortes profundos nem com perfurações, a única maneira de derrotá-los era "retalhando com tudo". E foi exatamente o que Abel fez.

Ele encontrava-se parado em meio aquilo tudo, quando teve um rápido calafrio e uma estranha impressão. Seus olhos viraram-se fixos em direção ao jardim antes que ele pensasse:

- Lyah!!

Era mesmo de se estranhar uma claridade daquelas. Naquele tom, devia ser algo divino, um chamado do Céu. Mas aquilo que parece divino, muitas vezes é diabólico.

Lyah ficou imóvel. Havia naquele local e bem em frente seus olhos, um ser hipnotizante de tão belo. Parecia um anjo sem as asas com uma aura incrivelmente iluminada, o que explica toda aquela luz.

Para Lyah, o ser estava de perfil, a sete metros de distância. Vestia-se de branco; nem homem, nem mulher, era difícil dizer. Mas tinha os cabelos longos, passando bastante da cintura, e prateados bem reluzentes. Era divinamente encantador.

Seus olhos mantiveram-se fechados e o ser ficou parado o tempo todo, enquanto um repentino vento suave e circular faziam os seus cabelos voarem lentamente para trás. Sua roupa, cheia de detalhes sofisticados, assim como o tecido que a compunha, era de tamanha leveza que também ritmava-se com o mesmo vento. Parecia que aquela figura ainda não tinha notado a presença de Lyah, mas isso era apenas uma impressão.

Lyah sabia o que era aquele ser iluminado, mas de presença diabólica:

- Um... Um... Espírito Ahadden!

Não se deixando hipnotizar, Lyah logo se lembrou de Logan. Passeou os olhos pelo local até encontrá-lo próximo àquele ser de luz.

Logan estava bem em frente a ele, estirado ao chão e inconsciente.

No seguinte instante que Lyah avistou Logan, o Espírito virou-se para ela e abriu os olhos, que também eram brancos.

Lyah assustou- se, afinal o que iria ela fazer naquele momento?

- Espírito Ahadden! – começou a dizer – Seus feitiços não surtirão efeito em mim. Diga-me o que quer!

O Espírito começou a se aproximar de Lyah com passos lentos.

- Azumaria... – disse ele com uma voz baixa e macabra.

Lyah não se moveu.

- O meu sangue?

Ele continuou a se aproximar lentamente, chegando cada vez mais perto de Lyah.

- Azzz... Umaria...

- (droga...) Não se aproxime!!

Ela deu discretos passos para trás para se afastar. Parou em confronto, levantou um olhar fixo, concentrou-se e, segundos depois, uma grande chama azulada surgiu envolvendo todo o Espírito.

- Eu renego!! – disse Lyah.

- Arrrhhh!!!! – gritava o Espírito com um tom bem agudo ao revidar-se das chamas.

Lyah observou por um instante até ter uma surpresa: sem se preocupar com as chamas que o consumiam, o Espírito partiu pro ataque. Foi rapidamente na direção de Lyah: com a mão esquerda agarrou seu pescoço para sufocá-la, e com a mão direita começou a pressionar sua cabeça.

Lyah não entendeu muito bem o que mais aquela criatura queria, mas sentia que suas forças estavam sendo sugadas, pois sentiu-se fraca. Além disso, faltava-lhe totalmente o ar, já que o Espírito a sufocava fortemente. Uma asfixia era iminente.

Depois de alguns segundos, Lyah já não tinha mais forças, mas sim a certeza que iria morrer. E era o que de fato aconteceria se alguém não tivesse impedido. Aquele diabólico ser iluminado foi golpeado e voou para longe.

Lyah ficou tonta e cambaleou, mas o mesmo alguém que golpeara o Espírito a segurou antes que ela caísse.

- A... Abel... – dizia Lyah nos braços de Abel.

Ele a levantou com cuidado e não a soltou, até que esta recuperasse o ar e pudesse se manter de pé.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

- Sim, eu estou.

O Espírito que terminava de queimar, gritou e contorceu-se até virar cinzas. E toda aquela claridade ofuscante cessou.

- Nunca havia visto esse tipo de criatura. O que era? – perguntou Abel.

- É um ser muito raro de se encontrar. Um Espírito Ahadden...

Lyah deu uma breve pausa até se lembrar de algo importante:

- Ah não... Logan!!!

Rapidamente, seguida por Abel, Lyah foi até Logan que continuou desacordado.

- Logan! Logan! – tentava Lyah acordá-lo – Logan!!! Não é possível que ele esteja...

- Lyah, o que aconteceu?

- Um Ahadden é extremamente perigoso, principalmente para os humanos... Porque ele os transforma em demônios apenas com um simples olhar, através de hipnose.

- O quê?! – surpreendeu se Abel – Então Logan...

- Não! Logan está... Praticamente morto. Eu preciso curá-lo!! – dizia Lyah ao desesperar-se.

Lyah tinha técnicas de cura que necessitavam de concentração para gerar uma luz que fundia-se com a energia restante do paciente e a restaurava, concedendo-lhe a cura. Ela tentou e insistiu, mas não adiantava. Mesmo assim, Lyah persistiu até ser interrompida por Abel:

- Pare Lyah! Isso não vai adiantar.

Lyah voltou-se para Abel ainda desesperada e este continuou:

- Talvez se você...

- Não... Ele ainda não está morto... Eu sei disso! - disse Lyah quase chorando - Logan!!? Logan!? Acorde, por favor... Não morra... Logan!

- Não resta opções Lyah, cabe a você decidir.

- Mas... Abel... Por quê?! É tudo culpa minha...

O clima estava tenso e fundia-se perfeitamente com a escuridão que estava no local. Foi um grande contraste: sair de uma luz divinamente radiante para mergulhar em trevas que consumiam e desesperavam.

- Ele não vai me perdoar... – dizia Lyah.

- Podemos não dizer nada a princípio. Ele está totalmente inconsciente, não será capaz de se lembrar de nada.

Lyah olhou bem para Abel, que se mantinha calmo e controlado, e este lhe transmitiu um olhar de motivação e confiança.

Lyah já estava aos prantos e derrubava algumas lágrimas, quando Abel entregou-lhe um canivete. Ela segurou a lâmina com um pouco de receio.

- Eu espero que ele resista. Não sei se é a mesma coisa com humanos...

Com o canivete, Lyah fez um corte em seu pulso. Ela deixou o sangue escorrer um pouco e depois fez com que Logan, mesmo desacordado, o bebesse.

- O efeito estimulante é instantâneo. – dizia Lyah enquanto o seu sangue escorria para a boca de Logan, que ainda respirava mesmo com uma grande dificuldade, mexia os dedos e podia sentir com esforço que ingeria algo – Só de sentir o sangue nos lábios... O "choque" já é grande.

Logan abriu os olhos nesse mesmo instante e repentinamente começou a se debater como se tivesse sofrendo uma convulção. Lyah parou imediatamente de lhe dar o seu sangue e voltou a se desesperar.

- Não... O que está acontecendo!!?

- Afaste-se!! – disse Abel indo segurar Logan enquanto Lyah se afastava.

Essa reação durou alguns segundos até Logan desmaiar por completo.

- Ah, não... Não me diga que... Ao invés de salvá-lo eu o...

- Não se preocupe. Os batimentos cardíacos estão normais e ele está respirando. Apenas desmaiou.

Lyah fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada.

- Graças a Deus... Se é que eu posso dizer isso...

Abel olhou para Lyah e aproximou-se para acalmá-la. Ele a abraçou lentamente e disse em seu ouvido.

- Agora está tudo bem, fique tranqüila. Afinal você sabe que... Eu jamais permitiria que algo a entristecesse. Sou o seu anjo da guarda, lembra-se?

- Sim...

"As portas que fechavam a casa da liberdade foram abertas por esse anjo.

E o mais nobre dos sentimentos fui capaz de conhecer.

Quando tudo parecia impossível e um sonho inalcançável;

Quando eu já entregava os pontos e largava a estandarte...

Ele apareceu e me salvou.

Era como um demônio que se afogava na própria sombra.

Mas era um anjo, um anjo negro...

Em sua forma mais reluzente e encantadora...

...

Este anjo que me estendeu as mãos,

É o anjo que me traz a esperança...

Ele acendeu minha luz,

E eu apaguei suas trevas. "

**Capítulo 1**- O Anjo que me traz a Esperança; Fim.


End file.
